The Missing Curl
by Sword.of.Sapphire
Summary: Summary inside


**The Missing Curl** by: .Sapphire

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Hetalia or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction ):

Summary: What happens when Canada's curl is cut off? And, England might turn out like Russia! It shall be rated T to be safe :)

* * *

It was dead silent.

Everyone stared at him. This was so unexpected. Finally, someone said, "Canada, where is your curl?" And with that, Canada got up and went to the emo corner. Russia laughed at his sadness.

England and France both tried to comfort Canada.

Suddenly, America walked into the room. There was silence.

"When did you guys come over?" America questioned his friends.

Russia looked at his watch. "Half an hour ago."

America was shocked. "How did you even get in?!" He was now getting frustrated. He liked his privacy sometimes.

"Through the window," Russia replied while holding his pipe.

That was it. America had snapped. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY WINDOW!" It was like an explosion had happened in the room.

Everyone stared at him. "Rage much, America?(LOLZ!)" Asked England.

"No, but when did you go on the Internet?" He replied defensively with a question.

"Well, since the time when you-" England was cut off.

"Oh, hey Canada! When did y- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CURL!?"

Canada glared at his brother. 'How could he be so **stupid**?' Canada thought. "You honestly don't remember?" The Canadian asked.

"Uh, nope! :) Don't remeber!" America admitted happily.

Canada facepalmed.

"So what happened?" England asked while trying to get France off of him.

"Well, do you guys remember the party we threw last night?"

"Da." Everyone else nodded.

-**Flashback**-

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

America was chugging a beer. He finished it took another one. He had some before that, though. After a few more beers, america was totally drunk.

Italy dragged him to play 'Truth or Dare' with Germany, Romano, Spain, Russia, Canada, and were al stting in a circle. Italy came back with America and they took their seats.

They were spinning a bottle to decide who dared who. Germany was first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Russia. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Russia replied.

Germany couldn't think of anything good, so he said, "Um...I dare you to...drink the whole bottle of vodka you're holding in one shot." And so, Russia drank every drop of vodka the bottle had to offer in one large gulp. Germany waited to see what would happen. Nothing.

Russia spun the bottle and it landed on Italy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Italy shouted scared of what Russia would make him do if he chose dare.

"It is true you are gay, da?" This shocked Italy so much he passed out (A/N: I dunno why).

Romano spun the bottle next because his brother was out cold. "America, truth or dare?" He asked.

The drunk American replied, "Of coarse...a hero like...me would choose dare!" Then, he started to...**giggle**?

"I dare you to cut off Canada's curl." And after that, Romano handed America a pair of scissors.

Canada struggled a lot, but eventually the curl was gone. Then, Canada started to cry.

The game of 'Truth or Dare' thus ended.

-**Flashback/End**-

Canada was out of the emo corner and on the couch next to Russia. He wouldn't be sitting there if all of the other seats weren't taken.

Kumajiro had fallen asleep in Canada's arms during the flashback, but he woke up now.

Instead of the usual "Who?", Kumajiro said "Canada?"

"Yes! He finally remembered my name!" Canada cheered happily.

"Russia, how come you didn't say anything about America cutting Canada's curl?" England asked.

"Because this is amusing me,"Russia replied.

"That doesn't matter," England said half-ignoring what Russia had said. "Wait,What?"

" Picture it as I would see it. Two brothers are bickering about something stupid and will probably try to rip each other's head off. Amusing, da?"

"Um...no?" England said.

When the two turned their heads, they saw America had Canada in a head-lock. "See,da?" Russia asked his shocked comrade.

"I...I do see it," England said.

America and Canada continued to fight while Russia gradually made England become twisted like himself.

And France, you say? He was tied up in a closet and left to rot.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This was my first fanfic good enough to publish. I would really like to know what you think , so please review

If you review I will be **really** happy! :)


End file.
